yumeterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Forgive and Forget
Spell Forgive and Forget' love and let go' feelings soften,' feelings flow' like the river flows and flows,' like the river flows and flows,' like the river flows and flows, like the river finds the sea' so I flow' in harmony' Its my will' so shall it be'. Instructions Once you have learned the spell by heart: Say the spell as soon as you start thinking of the person again. Close your eyes, hold both your hands on your heart center (Heart Healing Posture), breathe deeply three times, say the spell with meaning out aloud and in your mind at the same time, put some effort into it, that's evoking the energy beyond speaking the words. At "This is my will, so shall it be" you open your eyes and make an outward giving gesture with both hands, then walk away. Once you have done this spell once, you can re-evoke it at any time you need to stop obsessing by saying it in your mind, or out aloud and in your mind together if you need more power on the spell. Tips * Once you have done this spell once, you can re-evoke it at any time you need to stop obsessing by saying it in your mind, or out aloud and in your mind together if you need more power on the spell. * With a little practice, it is enough to think "Forgive and forget" and you can feel the process happening that takes negativity out of you and leaves you powerful and forward flowing, like the river to the sea, indeed. * If you meet the person in the hard, think the spell in your mind and walk away from them. * If you want to use this spell for something more dramatic, like forgiving an abuser or a war criminal, you can keep it exactly as it is for the core of a wider ritual, one in which you might invoke guardians, angels and ancestors, cast a circle, and/or burn the person's name before you speak the spell. * Write out the spell on a nice piece of paper and carry it with you. That in and of itself is a magical act and creates a magical object while you are learning the spell. * Make sure you learn the spell by heart! and you know it well. Practice it until you have it word perfect and know exactly what the feelings are and the energies that go with that spell. History The spell was created by a witch, Gaelea Auvrea, depressed from the anger at a friend. This particular loyal friend wouldn’t betray anyone for the world, or so she thought. Skipping all the useless details the friend betrayed the witch, leaving her violently enraged. Though the witch was pleaded for forgiveness, she turned a cold shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the urge to forgive but the thought was too hard to bear. So she chanted words in which she hoped would make her feel less infuriated. http://magic-spells-and potions.com/forgive_and_forget_spell_to_stop_obsessing.htm Category:Simple Spells